Aladdin
Aladdin is the hero of Agrabah and the main character in Disney's Aladdin. Trivia *Aladdin first met Winnie the Pooh and friends in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will team up with Pooh and pals again (along with The Jungle Book Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Kronk, Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Wanderquack, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, and Alex's parents Zuba and Florrie) in Winnie the Pooh and The Return of Jafar, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin: The Series, and Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Aladdin met Simba and the gang in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Tino Tonitini and his friends in ''Tino's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Aladdin met Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae and the Fantasy Adventures crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin. He will reunited with the crew in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The Return of Jafar and Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Aladdin and The King of Thieves. *Aladdin met Thomas the Tank Engine, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas' Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin made his first cameo appearance to give Ash the lamp and save Pooh's life in Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. *Aladdin made his second cameo appearance to give the others the lamp and save Pooh and Snow White in ''Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After''. *Aladdin met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met Littlefoot, Stan Marsh, and their friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will make his first full guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I''. *Aladdin will join Pooh and his friends in ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', ''Pooh's Adventures of Meet the Robinsons'', Pooh's Adventures of Igor, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Last Starfighter, Winnie the Pooh Meets Kazaam, Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Spends the Night at the Museum'', Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds, [[Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)|''Winnie the Pooh in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea)]], [[Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child|''Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child]], Winnie the Pooh Returns to Loch Ness, and Pooh's Adventures of Jaws. *Aladdin will make his first full guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur. *Aladdin will make his first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in [[Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)|''Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Fantasmic! (Walt Disney World)]]. *Aladdin will join Ash and his friends in ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Thief and the Cobbler. *Aladdin met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Aladdin met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Aladdin. *Aladdin will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will join Charlie Brown and the Peanuts gang and the VeggieTales gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia, and more. *Aladdin will meet Brian Griffin and his friends in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Aladdin. *Aladdin will meet Barney in Barney meets Aladdin. *Aladdin will meet Sonic and his friends in Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts *Aladdin will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Aladdin''. *Aladdin will meet Ben Tennyson and his Team in Ben 10 meets Aladdin. *He will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure. Gallery Clipali.gif|Aladdin, disguised as Prince Ali aladdin-mena-massoud-1559014964.jpg|Aladdin (Live Action) Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroes Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Simba's Allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Husbands Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Singing characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Main Protagonist Category:Princes Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Angel Squads Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Barney's Allies Category:Heroic characters Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Title characters Category:Master of Disguise Category:Unwanted characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Fighters Category:Videogame Characters Category:Leaders Category:Titular Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Child Nurturer Category:Genius Category:Martyr Category:Feminists Category:Speedsters Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:The Messiah Category:Warriors Category:Bond Protectors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Famous Heroes Category:Hungry characters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Tricksters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Selfless characters Category:Selfless Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Monster Slayers Category:Cross-dressers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Aladdin characters Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures Team Category:Important Category:Movie Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Singing Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Benefactors Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a villain Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Deal Makers Category:Role Models Category:Love Rivals Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Serious Heroes Category:Rich characters Category:Rich Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Dreamers Category:Outright Heroes Category:LEGO Characters Category:Bond Creators Category:One-Man Army Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Married Heroes Category:Riders Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Kids Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure Team Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Casanova Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Black Haired Characters